


The Endless Walk

by memes_lol (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/memes_lol
Summary: You can't have all the answers ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something i whipped up at like 3 am

Rays of sunshine stretched across the sky and found their way to the dusty window, pushing away her dreams and opening her eyelids, for her to face a dark room despite the early morning sun. Birds sung tragic melodies that were dimmed by the cracked concrete walls, nearly dead blades of grass dancing woefully to the distant song.  
She gathered strength to push herself upright, and scanned the claustrophobically built room. An old mattress served as her resting place, how she had arrived there remained unknown; she stood on cold, bare feet and nearly hit her head on a poorly nailed piece of wood, clearly intended to be a shelf. A book wearily sat upright on the rusted shelf, the cover fallen off entirely.  
She carefully picked up the book, and as she turned the first page it evaporated in her bare hands. Dust trickled through the gaps in her fingers and landed on the concrete floor below.  
Astonished yet frightened, she suddenly recalled that she had no idea where she was or how she had managed to arrive in this compact, lonely space.  
As she scanned the room for any possible escape, a scratching sound pierced her ears. She slowly turned to her left, shaking in fear, to see the wall beside her form words.  
"You can't have all the answers."  
A door slowly appeared in place of the writing. Even without explanation, she rushed towards it and pushed it open. A long, seemingly endless corridor was revealed. She turned to look at the room she came from. The book had reappeared on the shelf, in the same condition as before she had watched it disintegrate in her own hands.  
The book rose from the shelf, and flew toward her as if someone had thrown it. She ducked reflexively, and the book slammed into the wall behind her, but did not disappear. She bent over, and carefully picked up the mysterious book.  
She slowly turned the first page. It did not disintegrate, to her relief, but no writing was visible. She flipped through the entire book, page after page, with nothing to be seen but blank, yellow paper.  
In frustration, she threw the book to the ground. It turned itself to the first page. Small writing appeared instantaneously.  
"I told you. You can't have all the answers."  
Before she had a second chance to look, the book melted into a bubbling hot liquid, the smell of burnt leather steaming from the substance.  
She sat in silence.  
She quietly listened to the clock ticking in the distance. Which, she then remembered, was not there previously. She sprung up and broke into a sprint for the sound of the ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock, the echoing sound haunted her as she twisted and turned in the hallways.  
Hard work tends to pay off, and at last, she saw a small clock hung on a wall in the room ahead of her.  
She ran for it, and as she was about to reach the entrance, the wall closed in on itself. The ticking ceased.  
Writing scratched itself onto the wall she faced. “It’s not time for you.”  
“It’s not time for you.” Whispers echoed in both of her ears, coming from every direction.  
“Then what the hell am I doing here?” She yelled to the empty voices.  
Her question remained unanswered, as the whispers instantly ceased.  
She sat for a number of minutes, hours even, before falling into a restless sleep. Dreams of whispering voices and scratched walls and clocks haunted her behind her closed eyelids.  
After an endless yet short sleep, she slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness.  
“Follow me.” A quiet whisper slithered past her eardrums.  
She stood once more, and began a leisurely walk down the hallways. Where she was going? It didn’t matter. She can’t have all the answers. Follow the voices, was all she could hear anymore. Follow them and you will be led back home, is what they all said.  
They all promised.  
Hunger nor thirst stopped her on the endless walk, and simple determination and hope kept her going. Months which felt like years and years which felt like decades passed as her veins grew visible and her skin grew wrinkled.  
Hope faded, as did her sight.  
She never did stop walking, until the day she laid her head and gray locks of hair on the concrete floors that never did change, and fell into a sleep she never would wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> btw yeah this is a giant metaphor so


End file.
